million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Liar’s good bye
Liar's good bye is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 single. The song is performed by Ritsuko Akizuki and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erika Masaki, composed by Atsushi Harada (Arte Refact) and arranged by Satoru Kuwabara. Track List #Aikotoba wa Start Up! (合言葉はスタートアップ！) #Chikyuu Mirror Ball (地球ミラーボウル) #Strawberry Cupid (ストロベリー・キューピッド) #Liar’s good bye #Time Machine ni Tobinotte! (タイムマシンに飛び乗って！) #smiley days #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Dore dake aimai na jikan o sugoshita darou Donnani chikadzuitemo nani mo tsutawaranai ki ga shiteru Yasashiku sono yubi ga sotto furetara fureru hodo Naze ka setsunaku naru no wa Whatever... chanto oshiete yo Soba ni ite motto gomakasazu ni Sakenda namida uketomete Miteite "ima" wa subete kimi dake ga Shittete hoshii Loving U... Kinou no usotsuki na futari ni Good bye "Yorisoi aruiteta" sou yatte omoikonde mitakute Muriyari tsukutteta egao wa anmari... Kawaikunai tte sotto nugisuteta Hontou no kokoro uketomete Kikasete onegai kimi no RIARU dake Hoka ni wa iranai Cause of U... Ichiban taisetsu na mono o mitsukeyou Machigai darake no hibi mo Muda janai kitto... sou Dakara kimi ni tsutaetai Kotoba kakusazu ni―――iu no Soba ni ite motto goma kasazu ni Saken da namida uketomete Miteite "ima" wa subete kimi dake ni Shittete hoshii Loving U... Kinou no usotsuki na futari ni Good bye Ah… soba ni iru no |-| Kanji= どれだけ曖昧な時間を過ごしただろう どんなに近付いても　何も伝わらない気がしてる 優しくその指が　そっと触れたら触れるほど ナゼか切なくなるのは Whatever… ちゃんと教えてよ そばにいて　もっと誤摩化さずに 叫んだ涙　受け止めて 見ていて　「今」はすべてキミだけが 知ってて欲しい Loving U… 昨日の嘘つきな2人に Good bye “寄り添い歩いてた”そうやって思い込んでみたくて 無理矢理作ってた　笑顔はあんまり… 可愛くないって　そっと脱ぎ捨てた 本当のココロ受け止めて 聴かせてお願い　キミのリアルだけ 他にはいらない Cause of U… 一番大切なモノを見つけよう 間違いだらけの日々も 無駄じゃない　きっと…そう だから　キミに伝えたい コトバ隠さずに―――言うの そばにいて　もっと誤摩化さずに 叫んだ涙　受け止めて 見ていて　「今」はすべてキミだけに 知ってて欲しい Loving U… 昨日の嘘つきな2人に Good bye Ah…そばにいるの |-| English= How much time have we spent with our feelings unclear? No matter how close we get, I feel like I haven't told you anything The more your kind fingertips gently touch me The more painful it has become, why is that? Whatever... Just tell me already Stay by me more, without deceiving me Take these tears I've cried Look at me, all I want you to know "now" is the real me, loving you... Say goodbye to the liar couple of yesterday I tried to imagine that we were walking next to each other but my smile in the situation I force was... not cute at all, so I threw that thought away quietly Please accept my real heart And let me hear only your reality I don't need anything else because of you... I want to find what's most important These mistake-riddled days Weren't for nothing... I'm sure...right That's why I want to tell you everything Without hiding my words--- Stay by me more, without deceiving me Take these tears I've cried Look at me, all I want you to know "now" is the real me, loving you... Say goodbye to the liar couple of yesterday Ah... I'm by your side Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Ritsuko Akizuki)